


Fic Prompt: No Title

by malcolm_fan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed (TV), Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Multiple Universes Colliding, Prompt Fic, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolm_fan/pseuds/malcolm_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire is murdering young girls in San Francisco. While Stefan Salvatore is trying to protect his great niece Sarah Nelson, who is living there with his adoptive family. Meanwhile, Buffy the Vampire Slayer is in the killer search and mistook him with the real culprit. At the same time Bobby call the Winchester brothers and send them to a hunt in San Francisco during a wiccan convention where several murders are happening. And by chance Willow Rosemberg is attending seeking help to regain his magic. Fortuitously she meet with Paige Matthews a whitelight-witch who is in a mission to guide a young witch in the good path, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic Prompt: No Title

**Author's Note:**

> I think this takes place in 2008 during Supernatural 4th season and i incorporated with Buffy 9th season, Charmed latest comics and a pre-series of The Vampire Diaries.

Prompt file


End file.
